


A Big Ball of Fluff

by Shadsie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak Secret Santa, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, short and sweet, writing prompt taken literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadsie/pseuds/Shadsie
Summary: For the Entrapdak Secret Santa  2019 on tumblr, my gift for DraconisSumeris, fulfilling the prompt of "Massive Entrapdak fluff."Exactly what it says on the tin.  Go on, open the tin.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	A Big Ball of Fluff

**A Big Ball of Fluff**

  
  
  
Hordak blinked, not entirely believing what he was seeing. There was a sphere – no, he’d dare say that it was a moon or a planet – of purple occupying one corner of his sanctum, its volume measuring just short of one-fourth of its interior.   
  
Attached to the bottom of this enormous ball was one tiny woman.   
  
Hordak quietly approached her and she slammed her welding mask down over her face with one hand and tried to turn, gaze to the floor. “Hordak….don’t look at me!”  
  
“What happened?” he asked simply.   
  
“I bathed today.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Bot 551 – my hair drying bot – malfunctioned in the middle of drying my hair!” Now Entrapta was facing him and gesticulating with her hands, but her mask remained firmly down. “He kind of exploded and….and….”  
  
“Are you injured?”  
  
“No! But! I can’t move my hair! It’s stuck like this! The magic’s shorted out! The under-wiring is, too!”   
  
Hordak remembered what Entrapta had told him about the way her hair worked. It was a combination of inborn magic related to the tight control of static electricity and her own technology – a system of wires that allowed her a greater control of its bulk than she had with the magic alone. She even had a little bit of feeling in her hair, although not enough to register pain, luckily.   
  
Entrapta tried to walk forward, but her gigantic poof of hair counterbalanced her and she wobbled. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do with this!” she complained. “I can’t work like this!”   
  
“If you would allow me to assist…”  
  
Entrapta turned to him and tipped her mask up. “You can help me?”   
  
Hordak sighed. “Where do you keep your brushes and combs?”  
  
“In a case on my bedside table, but Bot 551 had built-in brushes and usually took care of that for me and now he’s out of commission. My room is so far away and I keep …Aaaaah!”   
  
She almost tripped again as she tried to walk. Her hair was almost like a balloon, half-lifting her off the ground with its fuzzy bulk.   
  
“I shall have Imp fetch them. Come here. Sit down.”   
  
Hordak guided his lab partner to a chair. “Imp… procure Entrapta’s hair-care products.”   
  
Imp flew off.   
  
“This is so embarrassing!”   
  
“This was merely an accident.”   
  
Entrapta’s fluff nearly swallowed her as she sat down. Hordak, overcome by curiosity, poked the poofed-up hair-ball. He got a static-shock as a reward. He grunted and shook his finger.   
  
“Careful!” Entrapta said.   
  
He couldn’t help himself. He ran his palm along one side of it and it did not shock him this time.   
  
“It is so…”  
  
“Massive?”  
  
“Fluffy. Entrapta, you are fluffy.”   
  
Of all the words she assumed Hordak would ever utter, “fluffy” was not one of them.  
  
Imp returned with a steel box.   
  
“Thanks, Imp, you’re such a sweetie!” Entrapta said as she bent down to the best of her ability to open the latch. She pointed out various brushes. “You’re probably going to want to start with this one. You’ll hurt my scalp if you start with this one just yet, that’s for later. The combs are for the fine detail-work, muuuuch later.”   
  
Hordak picked up the indicated “first” brush. “I shall endeavor to be gentle.”   
  
“Gentle” was another word that Entrapta didn’t think she’d hear drop from the warlord’s lips, but there it was.   
  
He carefully worked her hair, following her guidance, letting up when she made the slightest wince or sound of pain. He buried himself in her fluff and managed to part the waves of purple out straight relatively quickly.   
  
Entrapta relaxed in the chair, easing her shoulders back. She couldn’t remember the last time an organic being besides herself had ever brushed her hair. This was soothing.  
  
Hordak found he rather liked this activity. Entrapta’s hair was subtly warm. It was fluffy, soft and silky. After a good washing, it smelled like a cool breeze over grass in an open field kissed with a hint of lavender. Hordak soon found the strands alive. The ends of her hair curled over him, embracing him as he worked over the scalp.   
  
“Entrapta?”   
  
“Entrapta, I am going to need you to stop holding me with your hair if I am to part it into ponytails.”   
  
He was answered by a soft snore. Hordak smiled in spite of himself. She’d fallen asleep.   
  



End file.
